battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Republic of the Pacific/@comment-24142455-20160902172645
New Pacifica Coastline, August 7, 2016- Kurt-051: I still think you should have stayed as your arm recovered. Jackson-004: My arm is fine Kurt, relax. The grafted bone's are a lot better then you think. Kurt-051: Cognitio, I thought our bones were "unbreakable" Cognitio: Though usually the ceramic ossification of the bones are described as virtually unbreakable, a sabot round fired from that 14.5mm APFSDS round was able to shatter it. Had the round hit an armored section of the armor, it most likely would have caused either deflection or a much smaller wound. Generally they are only for withstanding high altitude impacts and falls. Kurt-051: Like the one we're about to do... Cognitio: Correct. A Low altitude insertion would most certainly be fatal should a normal human attempt it, but with the Mark V MJOLNIR Armor and SPARTAN-II Augmentations, you should be able to survive with negligible injuries. Thomas-007: Anyone want to hear the briefing before we drop into hell again? Kelly-087: I'm a bit busy piloting this craft, why not? Cognitio: We currently have two assignments. Gunnery Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker was deployed to secure a landing zone with 1st platoon from the UAC In Amber Clad with an AIF squad, During this, his group of Pelicans and Condor were ambushed and is currently under heavy fire with major losses. Right now he is down to twelve active men, and multiple wounded. We do not know how long it will be until they eventually succumb to hostile fire, but our mission is to rescue Gunnery Sergeant Stacker's squad, and continue with the main objective. The landing zone was intended to allow more men to be sent into this Insurrectionist weapons depot, currently carrying a high valued package inside of it. Right now it is being loaded onto the Insurrectionist warship "Blood through Pride", a Revolution-class warship within a fleet of about twenty other vessels of similar size. Using MAC rounds would only risk losing the package to a reactor overload, so our mission is to rescue 1st Platoon, and retrieve the package by securing an insurrectionist transport- A green light appeared, as activated by Kelly to alert them to approaching the drop zone. Thomas-007: We can be briefed on the package later. Kelly! Get the door open! Everyone, grab your jump pack! Jump packs were some of the more recent developments in the UAC. Large and bulky as shown on the back, they could easily stop a user from crashing into the ground in event of an ejection. Most of the time they could only lift normal soldiers, but when hooked up to a Spartan, power from the fusion reactor can be used to give them an extra boost into the air, or stop them from falling. The door opened from the bottom of the Longsword, the wind whipping around the Spartans as they prepared to make the low jump, and the plane was beginning to slow down. From there they could see the burning smoke of the Pelicans, and flak fire from their aircraft being targeted. Thomas-007: Remember! You may have your jump pack, but it's still a rough ride down! Increase your Gel layer's pressure before impact! We don't want any unnecessary casualties! Kelly-087: Jumping from a high speed Longsword picks up shotgun and an MA5B, while under heavy anti-aircraft fire, into a jungle. I'll give twenty credits to whomever survives. Thompson-134: Why not give it to me now? Kelly-087: You want to make that bet? Thomas-007: Go! Go! Go! Thompson ran and made the first jump, followed by Thomas, Jackson, Kurt, and at last Kelly. The sun setting above made the sky seem like a peaceful and calm place if it wasn't filled with anti-air fire. Soon Thomas saw the ground. He rotated his body and activated his jump pack, slowing him significantly, though it didn't stop him much as he began to crash through the jungle's canopy. Cognitio seemingly instantly increased his Gel Layer's pressure. It seemed like his body became immobile as he landed on the dirt ground, slamming into a nearby tree. He groaned and coughed, tasting blood in his mouth as he let out a swear. Cognitio: Warning, injury within the chest. Thomas, your left lung has sustained injury due to impact. Recommend immediate first aid. Thomas-007: coughs Dammit, takes off destroyed jump pack Kelly, come in Kelly. Kelly-087: Thomas, I got you. What's happening? Cognitio: Injured lung, we require first aid. Kelly-087: I landed about one klick from your location. I'm with Kurt and Thompson. I don't know where Jackson is. I think my transponder got damaged from the fall. Kurt's marking a waypoint for your HUD. Thomas-007: Okay, I'm on my way. As he stood up, he saw his MA5B had fallen nearby and he walked over and picked it up. No damage to it, but the DMR he brought had it's barrel bent from impacting on the tree. He discarded the rifle and began to make his way towards towards the waypoint. Utilizing spy satellites in orbit and from Kurt's transponder, a small arrow appeared on his helmet's HUD, allowing him to make his towards the group. Cognitio: You are not losing a severe amount of blood, but I recommend we seek medical attention- Thomas-007: coughs, Yeah I got it. Cognitio: I can radio for a pelican to extract you. Thomas-007: No, I'm fine. I can do this. Kelly, over here! Kelly-087: runs over to Thomas Here hold still, let me find an injector port. As she injected it in, he felt a bit of relief, but much more pain as it kicked in. But he ignored it as usual, and grabbed his MA5B from his back. Kurt-051: Pelican's two kilometers up that way. I just got Jackson's transponder. He's almost there, and waiting for us. Thomas-007: Good, Alright, let's go! -Crash Site- Dubbo: Incoming! The marine leapt to cover as another rocket flew by his head. Chips Dubbo, former volunteer resistance fighter now part of the UAC Marine Corps was under fire. Following the crash, most of his armor was battered and destroyed, possibly saving his life from the death trap. Thankfully however, nearby he was able to salvage a dead ECMC marine's armor that was mostly intact. Dubbo: Sarge! We're surrounded! Stacker (over radio): My pelican's been hit, I repeat, my pelican's been hit!, I've got wounded... We're near rebel base Charlie Bravo, about... East of Nairobi Cove. Someone, anyone, please respond! (Off radio), what? Goddammit fires assault rifle. Who wants a piece of me!? Dubbo: Where's Sergeant Reynolds and Banks? Stacker: Tending to our wounded. Bullet strikes his shoulder armor Ah! This sucks with a capital K! Fires back at rebel The marines began to slowly back towards their crashed Pelicans as the insurrectionists drew closer. With only five active men fighting, two tending to injured, and the rest wounded, it didn't seem good. Dubbo: Sarge, I'll say this. We're not gonna make it. Stacker: We've survived worse private, if we make it, I can guarantee you that we both can escape anything! Dubbo: If we can both survive a massive exploding space object, then I'll believe that statement. As the two were about to embrace the worst of the enemy fire, the sounds of more gunfire was heard, and three rebels fell. Out of the forest rushed Jackson-004 with an M90 shotgun and an MA5B, blasting two more rebels apart. The marines stared with disbelief as Staff Sergeant Banks exited one of the Pelicans to see what was happening Banks: I'll be damned. When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send a Spartan. Thomas-007: Not just one. More gunfire erupted from all sides around the marines, gunning down the approaching insurrectionists as the rest of Green Team arrived from a while back. The Marines let out a cheer as they moved in and cleared the site of hostiles. Stacker: Thank god you got here. We were about to be taken out, and until you showed up I thought we were cooked. Cognitio: I have radioed for evacuation dropships to pick up the wounded. The rest of you will be helping us fight to Charlie Bravo to secure the package. Stacker: The package? Well then. Let's go marines! Rally up! We're movin' out! The five marines, Banks, Reynolds, and Stacker readied their weapons, and as they did three Pelicans began to move in. To stacker, the familiar female voice was heard. Pelican Pilot: 1st Platoon, this is Ech-4, the Commander thought you needed some 'motivational devices' for your advance. The pelicans moved closer and descended into the foliage. Two M808 Scoprion tanks, and an M12 LRV were dropped to the ground as several UAC medics exited the pelican, with several army troopers. Thomas-007: Alright marines! Get on your vehicle of choice! Stacker: You think you can drive this Spartan? Thomas-007: It would be a pleasure. He climbed into the tank's hatch as Chips Dubbo climbed into the MG turret. Stacker, and three other marines climbed onto the tank's treads as Reynolds climbed into the second tank, with Banks manning the turret, and Jackson on one of the tracks. Kurt and Thompson clambered into the warthog, and Kelly took shotgun. The small group began to get on the move, with Thomas's tank at the front, followed by the warthog and the other scorpion at the back. Cognitio: The package we're securing is being loaded onto a Revolution-class vessel at Charlie Bravo. The armor we brought should suffice in getting us into the base. Once we get on, the Marines will be extracted via pelican, leaving us on your own. Kurt-051 (over radio): Kelly, where's the sniper? Kelly-087 (over radio): Just because I've used it doesn't mean I prefer it. I still enjoy a little close quarters combat Dubbo: Contacts! To our left! Along the jungle filled road, two Jeep Wrangers arrived, Kurt moved the 'hog's turret around and opened fire. The 12.7x99mm rounds slammed into the Jeep's side, killing the passenger, causing his LMG to spray around the area. The marines opened fire, their MA5Bs peppering the oncoming jeeps, as the rebels returned fire with the M2 Browning mounted on the roof. Thomas moved the tank's 90mm cannon and opened fire. The APCBC round caused the jeep to explode with an amazing sight, while Dubbo finished off any survivors. Dubbo (over radio): Tank beats jeep.... From the side of the roadway, several NRP Shock Troopers were in place, and stormed out with two M41 rocket launchers, firing and killing one of the marines on the tracks. Stacker quickly returned fire as Thomas brought the 90mm cannon down to bear, the cannon fired and obliterated two of the shock troopers almost instantly, and leaving two others in a mangled mess of blood and gore. The two remaining ones began to run back, only to be cut apart into bloody bits by the tank's coaxial MG. Dubbo (over radio): Tank beats shock trooper..! The group made their way further down the road, and a Leopard 2 suddenly smashed through the tree-line, showing it's side to the group. Thomas fired the 90mm, followed by Reynold's fired as well. The rounds slammed against the armored hull of the Leopard, and it rotated it's turret. Thomas fired again, and the round struck the tracks. Reynolds fired, and the round impacted between the turret and the hull, and the turret seemed to stop. A second round knocked off some of the rear plating, showing how desperate and in disrepair some of the insurrectionist tanks where. Thomas fired again, this time towards the rear and the tank's engine and fuel storage were struck, and it exploded. Dubbo (over radio): Tank beats everything! Oh man, I could do this all day! Stacker (over radio): We've got more ground to cover private, stay frosty. -Base Charlie Bravo- Alarms in the base were going off as the package was being transported into the Blood Through Pride as soldiers rushed to defend the base from the approaching UAC forces. The smoke from the group approaching could be seen, and the defenses were being set up. Specifically .30 caliber machine guns, the NRP's "confetti makers". Out of the forest, two shells slammed into the base, and soldiers ran to cover as the convoy arrived. The two Scorpion tanks moved in as the warthog sped around the complex, gunning down fortifications and any soldiers moving amongst the perimeter. The marines and Jackson dismounted from their tanks and began securing the perimeter outside. Jackson-004: We've got to get to the ship! Cognitio: The vessel will take off in approximately ten minutes, once it's armor has been repaired. There is a loading tunnel directly ahead, it will take us to the hanger that the ship is stored in. Thomas-007: Alright, Sergeant, follow me! Marines, cover us! The two tanks rolled forward, and an armored door was being lowered to protect against the approaching Spartans. The tanks fired as Dubbo continued to blaze away with his .50 caliber machine gun, blasting the doors open for the two 66 ton tanks, but a horde of gunfire and anti-tank fire erupted, forcing him to take cover in his cupola Dubbo (over radio): Sarge! We've got a lot of company in 'ere! Any way you can help us out? Thomas-007: There's too many, I can't target all of them! Stacker: I'm lookin', I don't know what I can say. One of the rebels suddenly pulled out a syringe and injected it into him, Dubbo quickly say it as the soldier became enraged and seemingly boosted it's capabilities. Dubbo: Spartan! That man up there's got rumbledrugs! He's goin' mad! Rumbledrugs were the rebel's nickname for a type of normal drug or cocktail of a drug that increased a user's strength, and were used as vainglorious attempts to fight Spartans. Unhampered by safety limits of the body, these rebels would be capable of achieving incredible amounts of strength, but the lack of control and mental instability with the physiological damage meant users often died long before they could lay their hands on one. The enraged rebel smashed through his comrades and through several crates as it slammed into the tank, forcing it up as Dubbo leapt out under fire to take care of the problem. He fired at the rebel with his MA5B, only for the rumble-drug induced soldier, only for him to rush at him and throw him into a wall. Dumbos screamed as he saw the rebel on the verge of charging. Thomas exited the tank, and approached the insurrectionist. Tackling him and slamming his fist into the rebel's skull, crushing his brain to instantly become nothing but mush. Bullets pinged off of the pack plating of his armor as he ran and grabbed Dubbos and got him behind the tank, which was starting to show damage from the constant fire, and from a few anti-tank rockets. Dubbo: Thank god sir! That druggie almost got me.. Thomas-007: throws a clip to Dubbo, keep your head down. He looked at the corpse, and looked at his fist. HE didn't want to eradicate the man, more of contain him. It would have given the UAC a better chance of understanding rumbledrugs with the information that they are day have. He reloaded his MA5B, with a bit of discontent in his mind. Thomas-007: Heads up, reinforcements are coming! As he said that, the warthog arrived from attacking the perimeter with Kelly, Kurt, and Thompson. The heavily damaged jeep swerved to the side of the door and the Spartans dashed in to provide support. Reynolds moved his tank past Thomas's and he began to open fire on the interior, destroying cat walks and defenses, allowing the rest of the marines to move in with ease. The tank blasted it's way through towards the docking bay, where the rest of the security forces were, preparing for their final defense as the ship was preparing to take off. Stacker: Spartans, you gotta get yourselves onboard. There's a hanger bay that's still open, perhaps you can get on that way! Congitio: We must hurry, that ship is on the verge of taking off. Kelly-087: Get your men out for extraction, we'll be fine. Stacker: Roger that ma'am! Let's go marines! Thomas-007: Okay, get ready to move. Near the entrance of the ship, the NRP soldiers began to make their exit into the ship.... Thomas-007: Go! The five Spartans ran out, guns blazing towards the retreating NRP soldiers, cutting through them. Kurt grabbed his two SMGs and tore one NRP soldier apart into a bloody mess as he leapt into the door, and it began to close. Thompson ran forward and jammed it open enough for Kelly to get in, and Thomas and Jackson to finish off the remaining security personnel. The ship's clamps let loose and it took off from the hanger into high altitude. Thomas-007: They're gonna be expecting us. Kelly-087: the package, where is it? Cognitio: The Package is located in the center of the ship. We need to get that package onto the upper deck for extraction. Hook me up to a terminal so I can get access to the NRP network. Thomas walked over to a nearby console and was about to insert the chip into the port, only for it not to fit. Thomas-007: Dammit, any of you have the adapters? Kurt-051: Right here. USB? He took out the adaptor and inserted it into the front of the console, allowing Thomas to hook it up. Cognitio's avatar then appeared as a projection. Cognitio: I am currently changing security doors to fit the fastest route, and sending a transmission out. Odd. I am detecting four friendly contacts. Jackson-004: Friendly? Cognitio: Confirming.... Affirmative. Those tags are for Team Black. They are currently heading to the upper deck. Thomas-007: Then let's hurry and get the package. Cognitio: I detect a connection terminal at the package, you can extract me there. The group made their way through the walkways and towards a large room inside of the ship. Kurt slammed open the door to the entrance and began to look around, and signaled for the rest to move up. Within the room was a ventral hanger for the ship, a shuttle bay with an aircraft resting on a clamp. The feeling of the ship rising higher was felt as they scanned the room for the package, several weapons were placed around the room in storage boxes. Thomas-007: C, any sign of the package? Cognitio: Affirmative, it is over there. To your left. Marking waypoint on your HUD. Thomas looked to his left, and let out a swear. The package was a large container, heavily sealed, and with several German markings on them. Thomas-007: Any idea on these symbols? Cognitio: We have to get to the upper deck. There is a service lift over there. Thomas-007: Kurt, Jackson, Thompson, get that thing to the service lift and get it up there! Kurt-051: No problem! Cognitio: Warning, security doors are being forced open with a high powered torch. I cannot identify the exact model. Thomas-007: Alright Kelly, let's get ready. As Jackson, Kurt, and Thompson got it into the service lift, the doors suddenly burst open. Thomas and Kelly opened fire on the approaching soldiers, killing almost all of them but one. This one was covered in heavily modified ODST armor, a shark mouth painted on his visor, and a large flame thrower on it. The soldier took out its flamethrower and it began to heat up. Thomas-007: Oh f8- The flamethrower was unleashed, the massive spread of napalm covered the hanger as the two Spartans dove to cover. Kelly fired a spray of rounds from her MA5B, only for the heavy armor of the rebel to shrug it off. She made a dashing sprint to the other side of the room and enabled her magnetic boots and made a dash up the wall as Thomas ran out of cover and fired his MA5B in bursts, only for the soldier to fire a set of napalm at him, causing his armor plating to catch some of it. The alarm system in his helmet whined as he ran behind an ammunition box. Seeing it marked with 40mm grenade launchers, he slammed it open and grabbed a 40mm grenade launcher from it. He ran into the center of the room and fired a shot, only for the round to bounce between the insurrectionist's legs and explode behind him. Thomas-007: Kelly! Runs to cover You better thing of something! Kelly-087: On it! Kelly, having gotten to the ceiling, began to make a dash towards the shuttle craft, and threw a grenade towards it's massive clamp, causing it to loosen it's grip. She then stopped, and ran behind it. The napalm fired from the flamethrower covered the shuttle in it and she ran full speed back, and charged towards it. She slammed into the shuttle with all her might and the shuttle was flung off it's clamp and into the insurrectionist. Barely missing him, the wing slammed him off his feet and forced him to get up. The shuttle slammed into several crates and a 102mm HEAT rocket rolled on the floor below Kelly. She deactivated her boots and landed on the floor, picking up the HEAT missile and throwing it as hard as she could, slamming into the insurrectionist's head. The missile exploded and turned the soldier's upper torso into a bloody pulp of a mess. Kelly-087: Well, someone should paint a picture. Thomas-007: yeah (sarcastically), one bright picture Cognitio: I am ready for extraction, there is a terminal over there. Thomas-007: Got it. Kurt-051: Hurry up! We've got to get up there! We aren't leaving anyone behind! Thomas quickly inserted his chip into the terminal and extracted Cognitio, putting it back into his helmet as he ran over to the elevator. Cognitio: This lift should take us to the upper deck, outside to be exact. From there extraction should be quick. The lift's doors opened up and exposed the group to the whistling winds of high altitude. Around them was a large fleet of NRP ships, mostly Revolutions, though none had taken notice of the group. Kurt t slammed the doors shut after they got off, jamming them. Kurt-051: Let's see them get through that torches were seen by him, goddammit. In front of the group, they saw SPARTAN-II Team Black with a large device on the front, and raised their weapons at Green Team. Thomas-007: Team Black, stand down. Black-One, Hunter, what are you doing? Hunter-096: We have been given orders to take out this vessel, and that points to the package. Kurt-051: Calm down Hunter, we're all Spartans here. Look, the Navy ordered us to retrieve this. Hunter-096: And we have orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence to take this. Kurt-51: Naval Intelligence? What the hell do they want? Jackson-004: Heads up! We've got company. The lift suddenly opened, and a large number NRP soldiers ran out, lead by a rebel in ODST armor. Along the sides of the ship, several Longswords and fighter jets arrived, and several NRP ships took aim at the vessel. NRP ODST: Go go go! Surround them! Hands in the air! The Spartans, seeing that the situation was against their odds, dropped their weapons as the NRP troopers took aim. NRP Soldier: Get away from the Bomb! NRP ODST: You there! Aims gun at Thompson disarm the bomb! Over radio Get an EOD unit up here! Thompson-134: Alright friend walks over to the device. He picked up the device and looked at it, the ONI insignia was on it, and he realized what it was. Thompson-134: This isn't a bomb, this is a transmitter. NRP ODST: Set us to code yellow! Where's my EODs? Wait, What? What is this transmitting? -High Orbit- The UAC Osaka was in high orbit, taking aim with it's MK-6 MAC... Parangosky: Captain Osaka Camptain: Admiral, what about the Spartans onboard? Parangosky: That package must not get into anyone's hands! If you question me again, your corpse will be in space. Prepare. The cannon. Osaka Captain: grumbles as he punches in a few commands, one for a pelican. MAC is charged. Osaka AI: Systems online. -High Altitude- The transmitter made a solid beep noise as Thompson dropped it, and the group began to step back slowly as EOD units arrived and began inspecting the device. NRP ODST: Don't move! Or we will open fire! NRP EOD Soldier: Sir... The device.... NRP ODST: What? NRP EOD: We're about to get hit! NRP ODST: All units fall back! Thomas-007: Run! Picks up his weapons Jackson-004: Where? Thomas-007: Not the center of this ship! -High Orbit- Osaka AI: Target locked Parangosky: Fire! Osaka AI: MAC firing. The MAC fired, the round plummeting towards Earth... -High Altitude- NRP ODST: looks up Oh s- The MAC round slammed into the bow of the ship, piercing through the hull and sending a shockwave around it. NRP troops were blown off the hull or thrown around like dolls as Longswords and nearby light ships stabilized themselves. The vessel's structure began to break apart as the nearby ships turned to open fire. The Spartans had managed to the stern of the ship, the package had been blown towards there. Hunter sprinted forward and slammed the package off, with the rest of Team Black leaping off the rear of the ship, followed by Green Team as the ship began to explode and fall apart. Kelly-087: Think this is Karama for blowing the brains out of that flame trooper? Thomas-007: It's now or never! Jump for it! As the five Spartans leapt off after Black Team, two Pelicans dove down behind them as they entered free fall. Debris and fallen soldiers were below them as they approached the package and the Pelican. Thomas dove down, reaching speeds up to 300km/h, and began to approach the package. He reached his hand out and activated his magnetic boots and landed on top of the package, with Black team nearby him. He looked to his side's to see two Longswords. The 50mm rotary cannons opened fire, barely missing him but striking the first Pelican as a piece of debris hit one, causing it to spin out, while the other one lowered to fire on the Pelican. The pilot of the second Pelican moved his 70mm chain gun to bear on the Longsword and opened up, the Longsword getting struck in one engine, causing it to explode and tumble downwards. Hunter loaded his MA5B and took aim, firing at the package. Hunter-096 (Over radio): Stand down! There are direct orders from Admiral Parangosky! The Pelican's doors opened, and it began to slow it's speed, and Thomas slammed the package into the pelican's bay. Heading down in free fall behind team Black was the rest of Green Team, who both were about to enter the Pelican as Team Black entered the second, which sped up and pulled out. After Green Team landed in the Pelican's bay, the pilot activate the engines and they pulled out. Kelly-087 (over radio): Where to now? Pilot (over radio): We're heading out, but this bird is nearly cooked. I'll get us to friendly territory. The missile lock alert on the Pelican was sounded as they approached the coast, nearby a large highway. Smoke was billowing from the Pelican's left engine as it closed in. Pilot (over radio): They have missile lock. I'm gonna try and evade. Hold on! Gunfire from the highway erupted as bullets hit the bottom of the craft, and smoke began to billow from the Pelican's second main wing. Pilot: I can't hold her for much longer with this weight! If. I slow her enough to get us over that highway- Oh sh*t! A missile slammed into the rear bay, knocking Thomas, Kelly, and Kurt out Thompson-134: No! Go back! Pilot: I can't! The engine's will be cooked if we don't keep going! Jackson-004: Thompson! Don't! Thompson-134: Goddammit we can't leave them! Jackson-004: They're some of the best Spartans, calm down! We need to get this package back! That's the priority! -Highway- The Pelican, having been low enough had allowed the three Spartans to land aside the highway, allowing them to quickly kill several NRP soldiers and steal a nearby warthog. Thomas got in the driver's seat, with Kelly in the passenger seat and Kurt in the turret. Cognitio: After that... Interesting free fall, if we follow this highway we can get to the closest UAC fire base. Thomas-007: Then let's go. We've gotta get out of here! Kurt-051: Don't worry, we're all getting out. Thomas stepped on the pedal and the Warthog screeched out of the parked spot and onto the highway, where above the flaming wreck of the NRP ship was seen crashing into the ocean... Kelly-087: I've got several contacts on my tracker, long range. Loads shotgun, we might get company... Above them, a Longsword and two captured UH-144 Falcons arrived on scene, fully armed. Kurt-051: We've got a lot of company! Spools up and fires the Vulcan The rounds bounced off of the Longsword's armor as it's ventral 120mm cannons lowered down and took aim at the highway and fired two rounds, the HE ammunition exploding on either sides of them as Kurt aimed his attention towards the Falcons. Six NRP shock troopers, each armed with 14.5mm SRS99s and UAC Jump packs. Generally for special forces, large on the back, but allow limited flight time. The six got out and began to fire on the Warthog. Two of them activated their jump packs and landed on a large truck a while ahead, and began to take aim. As Thomas was driving, he felt the biofoam beginning to wear off, and began to become drowsy as pain attempted to come back. He coughed and began to feel his breathing become more and more difficult. Cognitio: Warning, Biofoam degrading. Recommend- Thomas-007: HE round explodes nearby Goddammit C, not now. Coughs up blood Kelly! Kelly-087: Got it! Shot strikes her arm Gah! Kurt-051: Kelly!? Kelly-087: It's okay, it just ricochet off my shoulder plate. Round hits the warthog There! That truck! Kurt-051: Thomas, speed this thing up, I'll keep firing on these @ssholes! Thomas grabbed the injector from Kelly and jammed it into the port, and he sighed with relief and stepped on the gas pedal. Kelly got out of the Warthog's seat and took a stand over it, taking aim with her MA5B and firing at the flatbed truck. Thomas drove closer and she made a leap onto it, slamming one of the NRP Shock troopers off, and punching the other one in the chest. The soldier got up and fired his rifle, missing from the disorientation and she punched him off the flatbed. One of the Falcons immediately took attention of this, and the 20mm cannon opened fire, rounds striking the flatbed's rear wheels and causing it to swerve erratically. Kelly sprinted towards the warthog as the truck overturned, making a leap of faith off the overturned truck, and grabbed onto the edge of the 'hog. The vehicle swerved from the sudden weight change, and she climbed back in, firing her MA5B at the helicopters, with one succumbing to Kurt's constant fire, crash landing on the highway. Suddenly, the Longsword pursuing them was struck by a 120mm round, causing it to break off.... Cognitio: We have an Acheron Security AC-230 Raptor inbound, they should be appearing towards the next exit ramp. Kelly-087: There it is! Thomas, seeing the Falcon continuing to fire on them gunned the engine. As he drew closer, he realized the warthog wouldn't be able to clear the jump.. Thomas-007: Kurt, hit that Genet over there! We need a ramp! Kurt-051: What about the civilians!? Thomas-007: The windshield should take it, just hit the tires if you can! Kurt reluctantly spooled up the Vulcan again and fired at the Genet's wheels, causing it to spin to the side and slam into a piece of debris next to where the transport was. The warthog slammed into the Genet's curved body, cracking but not destroying the windshield as it flew into the rear bay of the AC-230. The warthog crashed into the front of the bay as it took off. Cognitio: I recommend you seek medical assistance. Alerting personnel. Acheron Security Soldier: Where's the wounded one? Kelly-087: Him points to Thomas, injured Lung. Acheron Security Medic: Alright, we'll stabilize you once we get to the ship. Rest of your team is there. You're going to be fine. Nothing that you can't handle huh? OOC: Second Spartan post. Hopefully as good as the previous. You can share your opinion in the comments on if jumping from high altitudes is too extreme, or if there wasn't enough gore or action. Don't worry, there will be more. (Point out typos if your able to) In terms of Jump packs. I talked to Owl on this, and he said it wasn't really something needed to research. In this case, you may be asking: Enterprise, how does a super soldier in a half ton battle suit get lifted up that easily? In this case, the pack takes power from the suit aside from its own internal unit, and is being used to slow the descent of the user, not stop or allow them to fly. However when used by the NRP, they can easily utilize them since they aren't in such heavy armor.